


A dare gone right

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A dare that results in two people getting together.





	A dare gone right

Our tale starts during The Marauder's era at Hogwarts, James Potter has just been dared by one of his best friends Sirius Black to ask Lily Evans out.

James said, "I can't do that, Padfoot."

Sirius smirked. "You do it or you drink, Prongs."

James sighed. "I'll do it, but only because I do actually love her."

Remus told him, "You don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

James smiled. "I've been meaning to ask her again since she rejected me anyway."

Peter cheered, "Go, Prongs!"

James led the way to The Gryffindor Common Room where Lily was talking to her friends.

He took a deep breath and greeted her, "Hey, Lily."

Lily turned away from her friends and beamed, "Ah, hello James."

James asked, "Will you go out with me?"

An awkward pause filled the room, until Lily finally replied, "Sure."

James grinned. "Really? You're not kidding?"

Lily assured him, "I'm not kidding."

James admitted, "Ah, this was kind of a dare that Pad... Sirius gave me which was meant to go wrong."

Lily responded, "Well, it went right for you today."


End file.
